525,600 Minutes
by JacksonFrost
Summary: A lot can happen in a year. Two best friends can fall in love, for instance. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin- the year in which their love begins. For the Calender Challenge.
1. January

**Author's Note:** This story is for the Calender Challenge on the HPFC forum. It's the story of Remus and Sirius' relationship- there will be twelve chapters, one for each month. I've gone a little crazy and I've written up to September so far, so I'll be updating regularly :) The prompt for January was new and the quote "I'm used to being lonely. It's the only thing I can rely on these days." Let me know your thoughts!

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to JKR, except for the title and the lyrics, which belong to the late Jonathon Larson.

* * *

**525,600 Minutes**

------

_five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_

_five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred moments so dear_

_five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_

_how do you measure, measure a year?_

_in daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee_

_in inches, in miles, in laughter and strife_

_in five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_

_how do you measure a year in the life?_

_-"Seasons of Love"  
_

_------  
_

_January_

"It's a new year," Sirius practically sings, collapsing onto the sofa next to James, who is lounging across the pillows, staring broodingly at Lily, who is chatting animatedly with Longbottom.

"I guess it's time for a new crush, then?" Sirius asks, smirking at James. "New year, new girl, right, mate?"

"No," James snaps. "She's just being nice. Obviously she fancies me."

Sirius rolls his eyes. "Where's Moony and Wormy?"

Before James can even tear his eyes away from Lily, Sirius sees Remus and Peter climbing through the Fat Lady (and snickers at the thought) and waves enthusiastically. They spot him and head towards the couch.

"Don't you think that Prongs should follow my personal philosophy?" Sirius asks slyly as soon as they have arrived, winking at Remus. "New year, new girl! 'Course, for me, it's more like, new month, new girl, but we'll go easy on James here."

James flings a pillow at him. "More like new day, new girl."

Sirius and Peter snicker and after a pause, Remus joins in.

"Who's the new girl for this year?" Remus asks with an overly enthusiastic voice.

Sirius frowns. "I dunno. Why?"

"Just wondering," Remus mutters. Why did he care? It wasn't any of his business who Sirius dates. He shrugs at Sirius.

"Who's your girl?" Sirius asks, with a challenging glint in his eye.

"I don't have one," Remus says slowly.

Sirius stares at him for a minute. "Okay," he says, not even noticing Peter wandering over to where the Prewett brothers are showing off a new trick or James storming upstairs after muttering something angrily as he watched Lily hug Longbottom. "Okay. But Moony, you never have a girl."

"So?" Remus snaps angrily. "I've never found one I really liked, okay?"

Sirius rolls his eyes. "Well, it doesn't have to be _love_, Moony. I've never loved a girl, but I go out with them." He pauses for a second and then grins. "Often."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not like you, _Sirius_," Remus spits. "I'm used to being lonely, okay?"

Before he even knows what he is doing, Sirius quickly scoots over to Remus' side of the couch and puts his arm around him tenderly. He doesn't notice the smirks or questioning stares people shot him- this feels natural. This is where he is supposed to be. "Lonely?"

Remus jerks his head, his body staying perfectly still, as if he is afraid to move. "It's the only thing I can rely on these days."

Peter would have frowned at him, James would have mocked him, but Sirius, Sirius stares at him, his eyes scanning Remus' face, and smiles so sweetly it almost breaks Remus' heart. "You can rely on me."

Remus feels overwhelmingly touched. He has to look away from Sirius' probing eyes, trying not to tear up.

Sirius looks away too, the spell broken. He removes his arm casually and clears his throat loudly. "Are you hungry?"

Remus shrugs, wondering if that really just happened. "Yeah, I guess so."

Sirius grins, jumping up. "I'm starved. Let's go to dinner."

Remus follows Sirius, hearing the words "You can rely on _me_" over and over in his head. He has the fleeting thought that maybe he won't be as lonely this new year, but immediately squashes it, frowning. Where did _that _come from? Sirius is just a friend. He shakes his head. He is being ridiculous. Maybe this is a side-effect of never being in a relationship. Maybe Sirius is right (a terrifying thought). Maybe he does need to ask a girl out. And Remus vaguely wonders why that thought is so unappealing, and why he feels a pang of irritation as he watches Sirius flirt and laugh with some girls at the Gryffindor table. The feeling is new, and Remus is mildly annoyed at the new year and what it has brought so far.


	2. February

**Author's Note: **The prompts for February were hearts and the quote "I don't want to be your whole life- just your favorite part.":)

* * *

_February_

Remus sighs heavily as he watches Sirius drape his arm around a pretty fourth year across the common room. James sits next to him. "When are you going to tell him?"

"What?" Remus asks, somewhat moodily.

"Sirius," James says, in a '_this should be obvious, but I'll explain anyway'_ sort of voice.

"What about him?" Remus snaps.

James sighs. "When are you going to tell Sirius that you like him?"

Remus glances at James out of the corner of his eye. "Well, I'd hope he already knows, considering that we've been friends for the last five years."

James rolls his eyes and smirks. "Not like that. I'm not stupid, Moony. I see the way you stare at him. It's obvious that you like him as more than friends. When are you going to tell him?"

Remus merely gapes at him. "I don't know what you're talking about," he manages.

James smiles, a bit smugly. "I think you do. And I wouldn't be bringing this up if I thought Sirius would shoot you down. But Padfoot, as much as I love him, is a bit slow on the uptake. It'll take him five more years to act on his feelings for you. So I thought I'd have better luck with you first."

Remus hasn't yet closed his mouth. "But Sirius doesn't like me like that. Look, he's completely into girls. Not blokes."

James shrugs. "Not really. He's just a huge flirt. Probably into both, if you ask me. Anyway, haven't you noticed how he's always hanging onto you?"

"Sirius is just an affectionate guy. He's like that with everyone-"

"Yeah, but he doesn't hug Pete or me _near_ as much as he hugs you."

Remus doesn't have anything else to say. He settles for rolling his eyes dramatically. James smirks. "Valentine's Day is just a couple weeks away. It's not too late."

"I didn't say I even felt that way about Sirius," Remus mutters.

"You didn't have to," James says, standing up. "I'm your best mate. I know these things." He pauses and gives Remus a meaningful look. "And I'm Sirius' best mate. So really, you should trust me on this." He pats Remus' head and strolls over to Lily, who shoots him a glare as he launches into his fifty-second reason why Lily should be his Valentine. Remus shakes his head, thinking that trusting James would be incredibly foolish, especially on this subject matter. What does James know?

The next few days pass in a blur of excited hugs from Sirius and knowing looks from James. Remus is miserable, hating James for making him analyze every touch from Sirius and for putting these ideas in his head. Hearts are everywhere, preparing for Valentine's Day, but Remus feels as if they are mocking him. Remus takes to avoiding Sirius, and hiding out in the library.

After a week of this, Sirius finds him. "Moony!" he says, a bit too loud for the liking of the Ravenclaws scattered amongst the stacks of books. "_There _you are. It's like you've been missing for the past week."

Remus feels like his stomach is doing cartwheels and inwardly curses James. "I don't have to be with you and James and Peter constantly," he snaps. "I have a life of my own, you know."

Sirius looks around at the library doubtfully, but shrugs. "I don't want to be your whole life," he pauses and smirks. "Just your favorite part."

Remus rolls his eyes, unsmiling. Sirius frowns. "Joking. Merlin, Moony, what's the matter?"

"Nothing," Remus almost growls.

Sirius stares at him. "It's _something_. Come on, you can tell me."

"Just something James said," Remus mutters.

"You're mad at Prongs?" Sirius asks, frowning.

Remus vaguely wonders what side Sirius would take if that was the case, but shakes his head. "No. Just- It's nothing. He just- Well. You can ask him about it, if you want."

Sirius narrows his eyes. "Fine. I will." He gives Remus one more searching glance and then leaves the library, leaving Remus alone.

Remus winces, feeling his stomach sink. He knows James will tell him, and Sirius will be disgusted at the very idea. Remus sighs, feeling sorry for himself, as he waits for the shriek of horror he is sure he will hear.


	3. March

**Author's Note:** The prompts for this chapter were spring and the quote "I didn't say it was your fault." By the way, story alerts are definitely appreciated, but reviews are even better! hint hint wink wink :)

* * *

_March_

Sometimes, Remus can't believe his luck. He is at Hogwarts, even though he turns into a monster once a month. He has three incredible friends. And apparently, Sirius isn't revolted by the idea of Remus having feelings for him that are a bit stronger than friendship. He can't say that for sure, as Sirius has never brought the subject up to him, but James cornered him a few days before Valentine's Day, and told him that he had told Sirius all of his suspicions. Remus had asked what Sirius' response was, but James just smirked infuriatingly and said something about not revealing secrets.

It really was very rich of James to say that, Remus thinks, considering that James has told all of _his_ suspicions to Sirius, and Remus really would have preferred them to stay secret.

Anyway, James has played his role as cupid, and it failed, because Sirius and Remus are still firmly _just friends_, although Remus can't deny that he increasingly feels something suspiciously like butterflies in his stomach when he is around Sirius, and Sirius himself is even more touchy and affectionate with Remus. Still, they are _just_ friends, a fact that Remus is very aware of, and he tries not to mind.

Really, as Remus tells himself firmly, just being friends with Sirius is wonderful. He relishes in Sirius' infectious laugh and the wild look in his eyes. And if being only friends is the way he will get to experience that daily, well, Remus is more than okay with that.

He looks up as Sirius and James bound over to his place by the lake. "Moony," Sirius chirps, sliding into the grass beside him.

James follows, landing on the other side of Remus. "It's spring! Love is in the air…" His gaze follows Lily as she walks across the lawn with some friends.

Remus glares at him, resenting the implication. "Hardly. And Lily doesn't exactly seem to be receptive to this love, does she? At least not with you…"

James doesn't take his eyes off Lily, but smirks. "You wound me so, Remus."

Sirius laughs happily. "I love the spring. It's not so bloody _cold_ like all the other seasons."

"Summer's not cold, Pads," Remus corrects, smiling.

Sirius wrinkles his nose. "Yeah, but summer is with my family. I don't count it."

Remus is deliberating on whether or not he should start an argument about how one can't _not_ count a season, when Peter rushes up before them. "Hey," he panted. "James, I need a favor."

James reluctantly tears his glance away from Lily. "_What?_"

Peter gives him a beseeching look. "My Potions homework is on a seventh story ledge, and I can't reach it without flying, and you _know_ I'm rubbish at flying, so I thought maybe…"

James sighs. "How the hell did your homework get on a ledge?"

Peter goes very red and mutters something about bored Slytherins.

Remus gives him a sympathetic look and James stands up. "Alright, let's go." He gives Sirius a meaningful look as he leaves, and Remus knows there will be a retaliation prank soon.

He is surprised when Sirius blushes slightly in response, but Sirius masks it with a grin. "Wonder why he didn't ask _me_ to get it for him?"

"Because you terrify him, you prat," Remus says fondly.

Sirius makes a face at him, and they lapse into comfortable silence. After a while, Remus glances at him. "So, who's the girl you're in love with this month?"

He had meant to assure Sirius that whatever James had told him was rubbish, and had not anticipated the strange look Sirius gives him. "Er. I don't know. But let's not bring the l-word into this, yeah?"

Remus smirks. "Pads, you better not let all the girls know that the infamous Sirius Black has never fallen in love, and doesn't plan to. You'd break their hearts."

Sirius grins easily. "Wouldn't want to do that."

"Who would hook up with you then?" It was meant to be said in a light-hearted manner, but Remus lets a trace of bitterness cloud his voice.

Sirius frowns. "It's not my fault that you don't have a girlfriend."

"I didn't say it was your fault," Remus snaps, coloring slightly.

"Well, jealousy doesn't become you, Moony," Sirius says, reverting back to his good humor.

"Sorry," mutters Remus. "I'm not jealous. I don't really want the girls."

"You're a poof?" Sirius asks casually, not looking at Remus.

Remus pauses. "Er. I dunno."

Sirius grins at him. "Relax. I don't care, if you are."

Remus doesn't respond, just smiles gratefully. The two fall back into compatible silence, and Remus wonders if he really is a poof. All blokes don't interest him, after all, it's just…Sirius. But Sirius said he didn't care if Remus was a poof, not that he is one too. Sirius is into girls. Sirius is _just a friend._

But for now, it's enough to sit by the lake on a warm spring day, and be _just friends_ with Sirius Black.


	4. April

**Author's Note**: Thanks to all those who've reviewed! (: The prompts for this chapter were rabbits and the quote "Yes, I'm short. Tell me something I don't know."

* * *

_April_

March faded into April, and Remus feels the dull pressure of upcoming exams beginning to settle on him. He retreats to the library, and consequently, limits his time severely with Sirius and James, who view the library and _studying_ as something mildly disturbing. Peter sometimes joins him, and their sessions together tend to be full of patient explanations from Remus and confused mutterings from Peter, until the latter has retreated back to Sirius and James and carefree games of Exploding Snap.

Remus doesn't mind the solitude, however. It gives him space to think, to mull over his feelings without having Sirius around to cloud his mind. So his surprise is tinged with mild irritation when Sirius shows up one day in the library, looking supremely out-of-place, and sits down next to him.

"Guess what you're doing tonight?" he whispers, leaning close to Remus.

"Finishing up my Astronomy essay, and going to bed," Remus says firmly. "I'm tired, the full moon was only a few days ago."

Sirius frowns. "It was five days ago, so don't use that as an excuse for being a bore, and that was the last time we spent more than five minutes with you in I don't know how long!" He lowers his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "And I don't think it counts when we're not exactly _human_."

Remus sighs. "Okay. Fine. So what am I doing tonight?"

Sirius grins. "Thought you'd never ask. You're going to be indulging in something Prongsie and I spent quite a lot of effort on acquiring."

Remus looks concerned. "What-"

Sirius shakes his head, looking utterly pleased with himself. "You'll have to find out tonight at eight, in our dormitory, along with Wormy."

Before Remus can ask any more questions, Sirius has left, smirking wildly. Remus sighs, and settles into his chair, waiting for the night.

It comes, all too quickly, and Remus finds himself staring incredulously at James and Sirius, who are holding bottles of firewhiskey and looking delighted. Peter is also staring, but in something that seemed suspiciously like admiration, not horror.

"You can't be serious," Remus says finally.

Sirius smirks. "On the contrary…"

"Don't finish that," Remus orders. "Really, though? This is _alcohol_, and we're only fifteen, so it's illegal, and I don't really think that this is appropriate behavior, and remember, I'm a prefect!"

James raises an eyebrow. "Are you quite finished?"

Remus pauses for a second, and then decides he is. He nods miserably.

James grins. "Good." He tosses Remus a bottle and Sirius hands one to Peter. "Cheers!"

Sirius pops open his bottle and slams it against James' and Peter's. "Drink up, Moony," he says wickedly.

Remus sighs and reluctantly cracks open his bottle and takes a sip. "Disgusting," he sputters.

Sirius, having pinched firewhiskey from his father's extensive collection since he was a child, under the influence of his older cousin Bellatrix, laughs. "It'll taste better once you're drunk," he says, winking.

Peter makes a face and begins to guzzle down the liquid, catching up with James and Sirius. Remus sighs and follows. In a little bit, they are all laughing loudly, grinning at each other with bleary eyes.

Peter has started gesturing wildly, recounting a conversation he had had with a popular Ravenclaw fifth year. "And she said, she said that I was _short_!" James winces appreciatively, and Peter, encouraged, continues. "_Yes,_ I'm short. Tell me something I _don't_ know."

"Girls," James says, with feeling. "They just want to tear you down. Tear you down completely."

Remus can't say anything, as he has had virtually no experience with the opposite sex, so he looks at Sirius, who also can't say anything, as he has never had a negative experience with a girl. Sirius meets his gaze and winks. "You know," he says thoughtfully. "Girls remind me of rabbits. All bouncy and excitable and eager to please."

James sniffs, muttering something about how maybe _Sirius_ had that experience with girls, but they weren't all eager to please with the _rest_ of them.

Remus laughs. "Pads, you're- you're like that. Like a rabbit. Bouncy and excitable and eager to please."

Sirius looks as if he is deliberating on whether or not to be offended. He settles for a short "Am not," and collapses onto the floor, bringing Remus down with him.

Remus falls into peals of slightly hysterical laughter as he and Sirius lie in a tangled heap, watching Peter and James wrap their arms around each other and begin to sway back and forth, singing something incoherent about girls. In the back of Remus' drunken mind is the surprisingly sober thought that Sirius, who has been raised on alcohol, can hold his firewhiskey, unless he chooses not to. So really, there is no good reason for Sirius to be rolling around on the floor, still slightly tangled with Remus, unless…he chose to do this.

Remus grimaces, his head spinning. That didn't make any sense. He supposes he is hopelessly drunk and not thinking straight. "Padfoot," he slurs.

"Yeah?" Sirius says absently, looking away from Peter and James' ballad, which has dissolved into tearful moaning.

"Sorry for calling you a rabbit."

Sirius grins at him. "Not a problem, Moony. While I prefer to be thought of the more masculine dog, I suppose I share some of the same qualities as a rabbit. The best qualities, 'course."

"They're good qualities," Remus assures him. "I like rabbits."

Sirius doesn't respond, just smiles thoughtfully. James thrusts his hand in Sirius' face and Sirius grabs it and allows himself to be pulled into the slow swaying and singing that Peter and James are partaking in. Remus shakes his head at their attempts to draw him into the circle, not trusting his legs at the moment, and watches them all, his best friends. And if his gaze falls on Sirius more often than not, well, Remus decides to blame the firewhiskey.

Later that night, Peter is sprawled out on the floor, unconscious. James is nodding off, and Remus is leaning against his bed, his eyes slowly closing. He feels Sirius walk over to him and gently place a blanket over his lap. Remus holds perfectly still, and he feels a kiss on the top of his head, so light that Remus wonders if it happened at all.


	5. May

**Author's Note:** This chapter's prompts were family and the quote "And so begins my life as a nun." Thanks for reading! (:

* * *

_May_

It all started with a letter. Delivered by a pitch black owl, and bearing the impressive seal of the Black family, it lands precariously close to Sirius' oatmeal one morning.

"What's this?" James asks, looking up from his sausage.

"Dunno," Sirius says, frowning at it. "A letter from my family." He rolls his eyes and moves to crumple it up. Remus makes a strangled sound of protest. Sirius looks up. "What?"

"Aren't you going to read it first?" Remus asks hesitantly, never knowing how far to go when Sirius' family is involved.

Sirius scowls. "Why would I?"

Peter nervously chuckles. "Moony doesn't like to throw things away unread, you know that, Padfoot."

Remus shoots Peter a grateful look. "Yeah, it seems like such a waste. Of parchment. And ink. You know."

Sirius shrugs. "Fine. I'll open it." He tears open the letter and begins to read, anger building in his voice. "To the Black family heir: It has recently been brought to our attention that you have been planning on spending the summer holidays with the Potter family, instead of coming home."

Sirius stiffens and his eyes dart to the Slytherin table, no doubt looking for his brother. James sends a scowl that way as well. Remus feels slightly sick. Sirius continues. "Obviously, this is unacceptable. As the heir to the Blacks, it is imperative that you spend the summer at home, receiving proper tutorage in how proper purebloods should behave. Spending the summer at the Potters, who are a most improper family to be spending time with, considering their-" Sirius breaks off, his eyes smoldering, and he scans the letter in silence.

After a moment of awkward silence, Sirius starts reading again. "We shall see you next month, and hope to stamp out the Gryffindor and lurking blood-traitor in you. As the heir to the Blacks, you would be wise to keep in mind your responsibilities and duties to the pureblood cause. We have received notice of your unacceptable actions at school, and rest assured- you shall be duly punished for that."

Remus winces, but Sirius keeps reading. "Remember, your title as the heir rests upon your status as a member of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. As you know, our House does not tolerate impropriety. You only have to look at Cygnus' and Druella's former daughter to see this. I'm sure you understand. Kreacher shall be at Platform 9 and ¾ to pick you and Regulus up next month. Until then, I remain, your mother, Walburga Black."

Sirius lapses into stony silence. His eyes are a dangerous shade of black, and Remus isn't quite sure what to say. Peter shifts nervously.

James clears his throat. "What a load of rubbish. As if the old bat could stamp out the Gryffindor in you." He grins tentatively at Sirius.

Remus reaches forward and crumples up the letter. "I was wrong," he admits. "Tearing this up isn't a waste of parchment or ink at all. It's beneficial, really."

Sirius looks at James. "Sorry," he mutters, his voice low. "What she wrote-"

James slaps him on the shoulder. "Why the hell are you apologizing? _You_ didn't write it."

Sirius shrugs moodily. Peter chooses that moment to speak up. "What did she mean by mentioning, er, his and whaserface's daughter?"

James and Remus make frantic _shush_ing motions with their hands, but Peter just looks at them blankly. Sirius doesn't react at all, which is somehow more worrisome than if he had belted Peter for not minding his own business. "Andromeda. My cousin. Disowned," he barks out, eyes blacker than ever.

James hisses through his teeth, cutting off Peter, who looks dangerously close to questioning Sirius. "She was threatening that you'd be disowned? If you don't act all proper and shit?"

"'Pears so," Sirius says in a horrible voice, pretending to appear unconcerned- and failing miserably.

It is a sobering thought, because Sirius and proper are two words that never mixed, and Remus knows that a normal Sirius wouldn't be able to keep up the charade for long, much less a furious Sirius, which is inevitably what he will become in the Black household.

James pats him on the back. "Well, you know you're never disowned at the ol' Potter place."

Sirius forces a smile, and if it comes out looking horribly wrong, well, the rest pretend not to notice. "Yeah. Yeah, right, well. I suppose I'll be heading back to home to the Blacks this summer. 'Stead of your house. But. Who knows." He makes a face. "And Merlin knows the girls are better at your place than mine. All the birds at mine are all pureblood and prissy and _Slytherin._" He shudders. "And so begins my life as a nun."

James and Peter and Remus laugh, and move the subject to less dangerous things, such as Quidditch and Snape and pranks and Lily Evans. Gradually, Sirius' eyes lighten to his normal shade of gray, although Remus can still see the tightness in the eyes.

After breakfast, Peter realizes that he forgot his Herbology book in the dormitory, and sprints up to go grab it before class. James spots Lily and with a rushed (and incoherent) explanation to Sirius and Remus, meanders over to her, striking up an eager, one-sided conversation. Remus looks at Sirius out of the corner of his eye. "You alright?"

Sirius nods jerkily. "Fine."

Remus awkwardly wraps an arm around him. Sirius stiffens slightly, and then relaxes into Remus. "Fine," he repeats, sounding much more _fine_ than he previously did.

"Fine," echoes Remus, somewhat dubiously.

"Fine," Sirius says again, a bit more firmly, and then smiles, his whole face lighting up. "Thanks."

"For what?" Remus wonders, consciously aware that his arm is still around Sirius.

Sirius shrugs. "For making me fine."


	6. June

**Author's Note:** The prompts for this chapter are friends and the quote "I have a redheaded temper and an ADD attention span." Half-way done with this story (don't worry, Remus and Sirius ARE actually going to get together soon), and I've actually updated every day! Haha, I'm surprised. Reviews are definitely appreciated! :)

* * *

_June_

May became June, and Sirius has become more brooding and dark than Remus has ever seen him. He decides to corner James. "What are you planning to do about Sirius?"

"Huh?" James asks, frowning at him.

"He's your best mate!" Remus explodes. "And he's obviously freaked out about his parents and what are you going to do about it?"

James looks slightly taken aback. "He's your best mate too," he points out. "But it's better to let Pads brood about these things. Trust me. He'll snap out of it."

"He's going to his house," Remus says icily. "He won't have a chance to snap out of it."

James makes a _tsk _sound with his tongue. "He'll probably be at my house before the summer's over. Look, Moony. I know why you're so concerned-"

"Well, I should be concerned," Remus interrupts angrily. "It's Sirius and our best mate and he's all upset and-"

"-and you should know that Sirius doesn't want or need your concern," James says smoothly. "He just wants to be left alone and brood until he finally snaps and when he snaps, I'll be there to…you know. Comfort him and all that." He fixes Remus with a steely gaze. "But maybe you could have comforted him now. If you had actually _listened_ to me back in _February._"

Remus starts to shake his head, but James continues relentlessly. "There have been a million opportunities for you, and I told you months ago that Sirius would never make the first move, so it was up to you, but you never did anything."

Remus glares at him. "Maybe I don't want to make the first move."

"Maybe you don't have a choice," shoots James, looking mildly irritated.

"Of course I have a choice," retorts Remus. "Nobody said I had to get together with Sirius."

James glares at him. "Look, mate, we all know that you're practically in love with him, so I think you need to stop beating around the bush, and bloody ask him already."

Remus narrows his eyes and sputters something incoherent and vaguely insulting. James looks at him knowingly and stomps off to go finish packing, leaving Remus standing there, trying to think of a reasonable denial. He can't and he finishes his packing in a miserable haze.

On the train, Sirius is anxious, and they can all see it in his eyes.

"Bag a Slytherin bird for us," James says suddenly, making lewd gestures.

Sirius makes a face. "Even I have standards, Prongs." He pauses and then winks. "And I don't think the Slytherin girls are into the blood traitor types."

"But you have so much to offer, Padfoot!" James cries mockingly. "Just tell them, I'm Sirius Black and I have a redheaded temper and an ADD attention span, and they'll be putty in your hands!"

Sirius barks out a laugh, and it's more genuine than it has been in weeks. Remus suddenly feels grateful to James, who he supposes _does_ know what he's doing when it comes to Sirius.

"Hey," Sirius says suddenly, his eyes glittering. "Maybe I'll invite you lot over to my house over the summer hols. Should be entertaining."

James makes a face. "Having your mum mutter about what a despicable blood traitor I am? Sounds thrilling."

Peter looks terrified. "I don't think your mum would like me."

"Aw, she doesn't like anyone, Pete," Sirius says, waving a hand airily. "But I could tell her I was having some pureblood friends over- I don't mind lying, Moony- and that would be fun. A break in the Black madness." His mouth twists, and he falls into silence.

James sighs. "Or you could just come to my place. Might be less dangerous." He shrugs. "But sure, why not see the Black manor."

Remus nods and even Peter squeaks in agreement. Sirius grins at them. They all know that the chance of them actually being invited to spend time at the Black's was non-existent. They also know that if that were to happen, it would be hell. But they recognize the need on Sirius' face, and they promise that they could do that for him, because what are friends for?

James pulls out his Snitch and starts idly catching it- more out of nerves than showing off, as the four are the only ones in the compartment. Peter watches in blatant fascination, squealing whenever James makes a narrowly close catch. Sirius leans against Remus, and Remus finds himself twirling Sirius' silky black hair between his fingers. Sirius sighs and moves closer to Remus, and Remus finds himself desperate to give Sirius the comfort and affection he craves.

"Moony, write me this summer," Sirius demands, with a tinge of uncertainty in his voice.

Remus nods. "'Course. You too."

They're tangled up together, and Remus can feel Sirius' heart pounding steadily. He feels a sharp pang of disappointment when the train roars to a stop. Sirius sits up abruptly, anger and the slightest hint of fear clouding over his face. "We're here," he says darkly.

They all exchange nervous glances and they slowly get off the train. Peter is immediately wrapped up in a suffocating hug from his overly-protective mother, and he manages to squeak out a "Have a good summer, then! Write me!" before his mother takes him home.

James smirks. "Poor bloke. I see my parents. Oh Merlin, they're coming over. Pads, brace yourself."

Mr. and Mrs. Potter descend upon them with warm hugs and hearty handshakes. "Sirius, _dear_, won't you come stay with us a while?" Mrs. Potter says anxiously, eyeing the scars along his arms that haven't quite faded from the Christmas holiday.

Sirius shoots her one of his infamous heart-stopping grins. "Can't, Mrs. P. I've been summoned home. But maybe a visit, yeah?"

Mrs. Potter smiles. "I hope you will visit. Remus, you too. And of course Peter is always welcome. I do love a full house."

Remus grins. "I'll have to talk to my parents, but I hope I can come."

James peers over his shoulder. "Mate, isn't that your parents?"

Remus looks. "Yeah," he says, waving them over. His father, a reserved and quiet man, is looking out-of-place and uncomfortable, and his mother is grinning madly.

"Oh, _Remus,_" she coos, wrapping him in a bone-crushing hug.

He blushes and tries to pull away. "Hi Mum. Hi Dad. You remember James Potter and Sirius Black, right?"

"Of course, of course," Mrs. Lupin says vaguely, her eyes scanning Remus for any new Moony-inflicted scars. "How are you?"

"Great," James replies cordially, but Sirius doesn't respond. Remus frowns at his snub, then immediately understands. Regulus Black and a scrawny house-elf with a scowl etched on its face are striding over.

Sirius raises his eyebrows. "Kreacher. I don't know _how_ I've gone for all these months without seeing your lovely face. And we all know Reggie here has missed you. He'll probably be wanting you in bed tonight." Sirius winks lewdly.

The house-elf twists its mouth. "Young Master Black always liked to have his little jokes, yes, now let's go, your mother wants you, wants to teach you a lesson I daresay you richly deserve."

A dull flush has worked its way on Regulus' pale cheeks. "Right, if we can leave now," he hisses. "Hate to tear you away from all your _friends_." His eyes scan the Lupins' shabby robes and the Potter's general confused demeanor, and smirks.

"Well, you can wait," Sirius snaps hotly. He turns to Remus and James and appears to be struggling for something to say.

Mrs. Potter gently nudges James' shoulder. James nods. "Right, then. Well. I should probably," he waves a hand vaguely, "leave, so mate, I'll see you soon. Anytime, right?" Sirius nods, and James embraces him fiercely. He turns to Remus and grins. "Really, try to visit." Remus smiles back, and James clasps him on the shoulder. "Well, I'm off then."

Mrs. Potter looks nervously at Regulus and Kreacher and gives Sirius a reassuring smile. "Bye dear." She hugs him again, and then Mr. Potter pats his shoulder. "Take care of yourself, Sirius."

They exchange goodbyes with Remus and his parents and James punches Sirius on the shoulder for no apparent reason, but they grin at each other reassuringly, and then the Potters have Disapperated.

Regulus shudders. "How could you stand to have those blood-traitors touching you?"

Remus' father shifts awkwardly and his mother frowns. Sirius' eyes are pitch-black. "Shut up, _Regulus._"

"I wonder what _Mother_ will think-"

Sirius abruptly turns to Remus and forces out a smile. "Well. I'll see you, then."

"See you," Remus echoes. They grin at each other, somewhat awkwardly, and then Sirius lurches forward to give him a hug and his lips collide against Remus' cheek and stay there for a moment. He pulls away, a strange look in his eyes, and Remus watches sadly as he vanishes into thin air, returning to the darkness, to the Blackness of his home.


	7. July

**Author's Note: **The prompts for this month were fireworks and the quote "If a week goes by and your friends are not completely confused or terrified by one of your actions, you're not doing your job." Thanks for reading!

* * *

_July_

---

_Moony:_

_I bet you're surprised that the Potter's brown, friendly owl is bringing you this letter, not the black, Black owl. Or maybe you're not. James wasn't. Well, a little surprised. But surprised in that "Wow, didn't expect to see you climbing through my window at three in the morning" way, not surprised at the situation in general._

_Maybe I should tell you the situation in general. I was disowned. Weird, huh? Well, not really. I dunno. I think the surprising thing about this whole mess is that I managed to last about a month. It was hell, Moony. She was horrible. They all were horrible. They said horrible things. And I tried to do what you said, and keep calm, but one day, she was talking about all the people she thought the Ministry should "take care of" and they were half-bloods, and Muggle-borns, and blood-traitors, and half-breeds, and werewolves, and I thought of you and James and Lily and all of our friends, and I just got so bloody mad that I stopped being calm. It was just a lot of screaming and throwing things and curses (and no, before you freak out, I didn't curse anyone, I don't particularly want to get expelled from Hogwarts). And finally, after being crucio'ed and told in so many words exactly how worthless and pathetic and disgraceful to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, I left. And I can't come back, as I expect she has burnt me off the old family tapestry by now._

_Sorry. Didn't mean to hurl all that on you at once. Just thought you might like to know the situation. I'm at James now, I don't know if I mentioned that, but his parents are ace, they're letting me move in, and he and I thought you should come for a visit sometime this summer. Pete too. Ask your parents, please? _

_Well, I hope you're not horrified by all this. Write back, okay? _

_Padfoot._

_---  
_

**SB:**

**Wow. I don't even know what to say. I'm sorry. That was weak, sorry, but Merlin, I dunno. Crucio? That's awful. Sorry, that was weak too. I'm no good at words when it counts. And I suppose this counts.****Would you punch me if I said sorry again?**

**Anyway, I'm horrified at your parents, but not you, Pads. A bit confused with your rambling and a little scared at you being disowned, but that's par for the course, right? They always say that if a week goes by and your friends are not completely confused or terrified by one of your actions, you're not doing your job, heh heh. So I suppose you're doing your job and I'm the one panicking over here like a girl, and I think I'll try to stop now.**

**What are you and James up to? I brought up the subject of visiting you and Prongs, but my mum was a bit reluctant. She's always a bit overprotective, on account of the whole you-know-what ordeal, and summer is her chance to never let me out of her sight. And then there's the whole money thing. Mum wouldn't dream of letting me mooch off the Potters, and honestly Pads, there's not a lot of money in our house right now. I know it's a foreign concept to you and James, but it's tough, and I can't really be gallivanting across the free world with you.**

**Sorry. Didn't mean to be snippy. Besides, I guess you don't really have all the money in the world now, huh? Well, I'll keep working on mum. My dad's fine with it, so maybe we can bring her around.**

**Hang in there, Pads.**

**RL.**

**---  
**

_Moony, _

_You apologized four and a half times in your last letter. There is nothing for you to be sorry about, except perhaps the fact that you went into a tizzy about gallivanting and the free world and money, but even that. Understandable. You don't need to be sorry. So stop apologizing. _

_Not to dwell on the whole "my mother is a loon" thing, but I suppose that a crucio is comparable to you turning into a you-know-what once a month. So don't feel sorry for me, and I won't feel sorry for you._

_I hope you can come visit. Even if it's only for a little while. James and I are having a grand time, but we miss you. Yesterday was the Fourth of July. Americans celebrate it. WITH FIREWORKS. Crazy, right? So James and I tried to light fireworks, with Muggle matches, but by a most unfortunate accident, I may have singed James' hair. Now, before you begin to look disapproving and take James' side, I will assure you that after this accident occurred, James definitely singed my shirt. Well. He lit it on fire, actually. I was sure I was going to die until he threw a bucket of water at me. Which he had to go fill. With a faucet, Moony, not with his wand. I was ready to smack him. And before you give me that look of yours, I was on fire! I hardly had the presence of mind to take my own wand and extinguish myself. Anyway, there were no fireworks from me and Prongs. I bet if you were here, you would have made a lot of fireworks. _

_Padfoot_

_---  
_

**Sirius-**

**Sorry for apologizing so much. Was that another apology? Oops. Sor- wait. No. See? I caught myself. Okay. Moving on.**

**I guess they'd be comparable. I won't feel sorry for you, then.**

**The images of you on fire and James' hair on fire and Muggle matches and buckets of water are slightly horrifying. Fireworks can't be worth that. It's just a bunch of exploding light. Well, not really, I'd go on about the pyrotechnic stars, but I figure you'd be bored to sleep, and then you wouldn't get the rest of my letter! So yes, exploding light and all that. Not really worth burning to death, if you ask me. **

**Sorry this letter is so short. Yesterday was the full moon. I'm tired. I forgot how angry the wolf gets without his pack. I miss you guys. **

**Remus.**

---

_Moony, Moony, Moony-_

_I have to say, I hoped you would call about the full moon. I have that flying motorbike you know (wait, did you know? Well, I have a flying motorbike. She's lovely.), so we could have flown over to meet you. Picked up Peter on the way there. It wouldn't have been a problem. In fact, I knew it was the full moon and wanted to do it anyway, but James said no. He said your parents might not know about us, and might freak out, and you might get in trouble. Bugger. I changed into Padfoot and James changed into Prongs that night, out of solidarity. I dunno if Peter changed into Wormtail. Personally, I wouldn't be changing into a rat if I didn't have to, but that's Peter for you. _

_I don't even know what you're talking about when you brought up stars in regards to fireworks. I'll pretend you were talking about me. Anyway, fireworks are really very nice when you know how to do them and not light people on fire, ahem James. _

_James' mum made a chocolate pie. It was delicious. I ate four slices and James ate three and then I ate another one, and that last one was for you. Because I know if you were here, you would have loved it too. _

_Come visit and I'll convince her to make another one. _

_Pads_

---

**Padfoot-**

**I can come, I can come, I can come! For a week. In August. Well, my mum and dad said it was okay. Are you sure that it's fine with James and his parents? Ask them. **_**Verbally**_** ask them, Padfoot. Receive actual confirmation! And then work on the chocolate pie thing. **

**My parents don't know that my friends change into animals to protect me during the full moon, no. I'd imagine James is right, they'd freak out if they knew. So I'm glad he was there to prevent you from actually following through on your foolish and misguided (and I guess I'll throw in SLIGHTLY heroic) idea. Wait until September for the pack's reunion. I can handle one more full moon on my own. **

**I'm excited about August, but I'll wait for your letter saying that yes, you actually asked the Potters, and they actually said yes, and they actually seemed happy about it, before I get my hopes up.**

**Remus**

---

_JAMES ASKED THEM. THEY WERE THRILLED. YOUR HOPES=UP. AUGUST=BEACH WEEK. THE POTTERS HAVE A PLACE. I'M SO EXCITED!! WE JUST OWLED PETER AND HE SAID HE COULD COME TOO. SO THE MAURADERS WILL BE REUNITED AND CONQUERING THE BEACH FOR A WEEK IN AUGUST!!! I CAN'T WAIT!!_

_LOVE, _

_PADFOOT_


	8. August

**Author's Note: **The prompts for this chapter were the beach and the quote"No one is nicer than I am. There was once, but I took care of that." Hope you like this chapter, and get excited for Sirius and Remus' return to school ;).

* * *

_August_

Remus loves the sun. It isn't so much the warmth it exudes, or the light it gives, but just the fact that it is there, high in the sky, gives Remus comfort. It is such a contrast from the moon, cold and unforgiving and distant, that it makes Remus forget, if only for a second, what he turns into under the moon's watchful gaze.

Because of this, Remus is perfectly content with sitting on the beach, watching Peter and James and Sirius romp around in the waves, and soaking up the sun.

Sirius, however, is not content with this arrangement. Remus has barely enough time to register what is coming towards him before he is drenched with water that flew from shaggy black hair, and covered with sand that has scattered everywhere with the sudden weight of a body.

"Moony!" Sirius says happily. "Come on, don't just _sit_ here, we're at the beach!"

"I like sitting here," Remus says, laughing.

Sirius shrugs and pulls himself up into a proper sitting position. "Then I'll sit here with you. Stop you from being _too _boring."

Remus grins. "Thanks, Padfoot."

Sirius looks at him out of the corner of his eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

"I dunno. We're going to be sixth years. This is our second-to-last year at Hogwarts. Isn't that crazy?"

Sirius bites his lip. "Yeah. I don't really- it's not that I don't want to graduate, but I dunno. I just…it's weird, you know? Leaving all this behind?"

Remus smiles slightly. "We still have two years, Pads, no need to get nostalgic yet."

Sirius punches him on the arm. "Sod off," he says good-naturedly.

Remus shoves him back. "But yeah. It'll be strange. But we'll make these last two years memorable."

Sirius grins wickedly. "Hell, yeah. And hey, maybe you'll finally get a girlfriend." He pauses. "Or a boyfriend, if that's what you prefer."

Remus' smile slips. "Oh. Yeah. Well. I doubt it. I'm just the nice guy. Not the guy girls want to get involved with. Or blokes, I suppose."

"You are nice," Sirius agrees.

"No one is nicer than I am," Remus says, grinning. "There was once, but I took care of that."

"Mm, well, it's only to be expected. We all have to be known for something."

"And what are you known for?"

"My good looks, naturally," Sirius says with mock-seriousness.

"Oh, naturally," Remus drawls sarcastically. "It's a wonder that you don't have a bird hanging on to you _right now_."

Sirius grins. "Ah, well, I have you, Moony."

Remus blushes slightly and ducks his head to hide his embarrassment. "I'm hanging on to you, then?"

Sirius laughs. "Well, who can blame you? What with my good looks and all."

"Yes," Remus says, fighting to keep his voice care-free. "And I'm sure you're hanging on to me. You know. With my niceness."

"Ah, but we need to consider the theory that nice guys finish last," Sirius says, grinning at him. "I don't know if I can actually be attracted to a _nice guy_." He gasps in mock-horror.

Remus bares his teeth at him. "But there's also the little-known fact of my furry little problem. That's not very nice."

Sirius nods his head thoughtfully. "Yes, that's true. Gives you a bit of a dangerous edge. Rather sexy, actually."

Remus blushes again. "Does it cancel out my niceness?"

Sirius smirks. "I wouldn't go _that_ far. But it comes fairly close. Well, Moony, I s'pose I can be attracted to you, then."

"Such a relief."

"I thought it would be," Sirius says, batting his eyelashes dramatically. "Oh Moony. We can be together now! Finally!"

Remus feels slightly nauseous. He tries to retain his joking demeanor. "Thank Merlin!"

In a second, Sirius has straddled him and is grinning at him wildly. "I've waited so long for this," he says, growling slightly and licking Remus' cheek.

Remus' eyes widen slightly and he tries to ignore his racing heart and think of an appropriately funny comeback. He can't, and is grateful for James' approaching shout: "Oi! What's all this?"

Sirius slides off him and laughs. "Don't be jealous, Jamie, you can always join in."

James rolls his eyes but grins. "I'll pass. If you two are done snogging, Pete and I are bored and you can't really have a proper game with only two people, so come _on_."

Sirius gives an exaggerated wink to Remus. "We'll continue this at another time, Moony, my love," he says huskily, before running over to Peter.

James raises his eyebrows at Remus. "What was that all about?"

Remus stands up briskly. "Sirius flirts with everyone. It was just a laugh."

"Yeah?" James asks skeptically. "Well, he looked a little serious, heh heh, very Sirius indeed."

"It's not that funny," Remus snaps. "And he wasn't serious."

James cocks an eyebrow at him. "Well, if you say so. But Sirius has never licked _my _cheek or straddled _me_." He smirks and runs over to join Peter and Sirius.

Remus follows, shaking his head. It was ridiculous, it was only a laugh, it didn't actually mean something. When he has reached his friends, Sirius grabs his hands, pulling him into a reckless dance in the crashing waves. He's laughing wildly and Remus starts to laugh as well, and the look Sirius gives him makes him think that maybe Sirius wasn't completely joking, after all.


	9. September

**Author's Note:** Prompts were school and the quote, "It's only after we've lost everything that we're free to do anything." Enjoy :)

* * *

_September_

The arrival of September signals the return of school, and although James and Sirius and Peter moan and groan about it, Remus doesn't mind. After he returned home from the beach, he's been missing his friends (okay, mainly Sirius) like mad. And of course, there's the fact that he actually _enjoys _school, something his friends simply cannot understand.

After the festivities of the first day, Peter has collapsed on top of his bed, having gorged himself at the feast.

Sirius snorts. "He'll be missing our wild first-night-back party."

James stifles a yawn. "Last night, you said it was our wild last-night-before-school party. I think I'm beat from that."

Sirius looks at him incredulously. "Two different events, James, two different parties. Besides, Moony here wasn't at our party last night. Are you going to make him miss out?"

"I think I'm fine," Remus says, frowning at the thought of a wild party the night before classes. "We should probably get some rest before our first day of classes. We can have a wild first-week-back-is-finished party on Friday. When Peter's not unconscious and James isn't falling over from exhaustion."

James nods eagerly. "Well, I think that's a wonderful idea. Cheers, Remus. Night, then." He grins at Sirius, who makes a face at him, and promptly rolls into bed.

Sirius looks at Remus. "Rest? Are you really tired?"

"No," Remus shrugs. "I think I'll read for a bit before bed."

"Oh," Sirius says, sighing dramatically. "I guess I'll just…go to bed." He sighs again. "Since my plans were ruined and all."

Remus feels a pang of guilt. "Sorry."

"S'not your fault," Sirius shrugs. "You didn't make James become such a bore or make Peter stuff himself into unconsciousness." He ignores James' cry of protest and continues. "_But_ you _can_ make it up to me."

"Oh?"

"Let's get out of this dormitory. Sneak up to the Astronomy tower, or something."

Remus grins. "Sounds great."

Sirius blinks. "Really? You, Mr. Prefect, is okay with sneaking out at night?"

A groan comes from James' bed. "Don't let him talk you out of it, Moony. Your talking is distracting me from sleep, so _go_. Take the Cloak and let me _sleep._"

Remus laughs. "Okay. Let's go."

Sirius laughs excitedly and takes off, making Remus run to catch up. They quietly make their way to the Astronomy Tower and Sirius lets out a _whoop_ of delight when he steps outside on the balcony.

"Shut up," Remus hisses, laughing despite himself. "I don't want to get detention my first night back."

Sirius grins at him. "That would be unfortunate. But you know, I don't have to deal with the threats to tell my parents anymore, because I am free from the Blacks!" He spins around, laughing, and collapses on the ground.

Remus sits next to him. "So, what's the first order of business now that you're free?"

Sirius shrugs. "I dunno, but that's the point, Moony, it can be _anything_. You know, it's only after we've lost everything that we're free to do anything."

Remus pauses for a second and then snorts. "Did you come up with that all on your own?"

"No, it was in some Muggle film, and you should watch it, but that's not the point! I can do anything I want now!" Sirius punches the air in emphasis.

"Like you didn't do what you wanted before?" Remus asks, cocking an eyebrow.

Sirius winks. "I always had _some _restraint. Sometimes, anyway. Didn't want _Walburga_ to murder me in my sleep because I went a little too far, and Dumbledore or McGonagall finally cracked and owled her. Or my _dear_ cousins or brother told her about something I did, which was always a possibility. I mean, they did that anyway, but it was never about something that was _that_ unacceptable. But now, I don't have to worry about it. No restraint!"

"A Sirius with no restraint," Remus muses. "That's a horrifying thought." Sirius shoves him and he laughs. "So what terrors will you inflict on Hogwarts now? What are you most excited about being free to do?"

The grin slides off Sirius' face and is replaced with a strange expression that is almost akin to nervousness. "Well. There _is_ something I want to do."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Sirius says, staring at Remus. "I just- I don't know if it's…okay."

Remus frowns. "What is it?"

Sirius hesitates for a second, and then for one brief moment, he's kissing Remus, hard, with colliding teeth and nervous breaths. Then he pulls away, eyes wide, and stutters out an apology.

Remus shakes his head, breathing hard. "No. It's fine. It's okay. I- are you- what- Sirius," he finishes, feeling completely bewildered.

Sirius grins shakily. "I just wanted to do that for a long time- James told me- I don't know, I don't know what came over me. Sorry. Forget it."

"Shut up," Remus growls, and then he's grabbing Sirius' head and pulling him closer and they're kissing again, urgently and roughly and sloppily. It's not at all practiced or neat, but it's perfect, absolutely perfect, and it is fumbling hands and racing hearts and eager lips, it is a mixture of want and need, it is _Sirius Black_ and _Remus Lupin_, and it is _perfect_.

Sirius pulls away slightly and grins hazily. "Moony," he says breathlessly.

"Is this okay?" Remus asks, suddenly unsure.

Sirius rolls his eyes. "Shut up," he responds, and pulls Remus into another delirious kiss, eight months of lust finally, _finally_ culminating into desire and bliss and fireworks, and they cling to each other, making up for lost time.


	10. October

**Author's Note:** The prompts for this chapter were a cat and the quote "You know everything about me, so if we stop being friends I'll have to kill you because so help me… you are taking it to the grave." Only two more chapters left after this one :( I'm going to be so sad to end this! But thanks for reading, everyone :)

* * *

_October_

The past month has been filled with knowing glances and subtle brushes of skin against skin and secret meetings in empty corridors, where lust transforms to lips meeting, teeth smashing, tongues colliding. Remus walks around school, feeling as light as air, and Sirius has developed a cocky grin that he flashes at Remus at the most inopportune times, making Remus' stomach lurch and his heart beat a little faster.

They haven't fully made this public, and Remus isn't even sure what _this_ is, but somehow, it doesn't really matter when he's with Sirius.

Remus supposes that James knows, as Sirius is incapable of keeping a secret from him, and James gave him a smug grin and _told-you-so _wink and a hearty pat on the back a few days after their first kiss in the Astronomy Tower. It hasn't been discussed, though, even between Remus and Sirius, and Remus decides to broach the subject at the next possible opportunity.

That turns out to be a chance meeting in the third floor bathroom, where Sirius flicks his wand at the door to make it lock, and almost pounces on Remus. Remus laughs in surprise as Sirius eagerly covers his mouth with his own, his fingers skimming across Remus' chest. Remus pulls away slightly. "Sirius," he pants, finding it difficult to speak with Sirius' lips moving swiftly around his face and coming to rest on his mouth. "Sirius," he says, more firmly, detaching Sirius' hands from his chest. "Hold on a second."

"What?" Sirius asks, frowning. "We don't have that many opportunities like this, don't you want to make the most out of it?"

"Well, that's the thing," Remus says slowly. "We _could _have more opportunities. To…snog, and be together in a place that's not a bathroom."

Sirius looks slightly apprehensive. "If we came out, you mean."

"We don't have to make a big deal of it," Remus says. "But you know, it would be nice to not have to watch girls flirting like mad with you."

Sirius grins. "Is Moony jealous?! Aw, Remus!"

"No," Remus snaps. "I'm just saying, what if we were more than a quick snog in a closet?"

"But what if it ruins our friendship?" Sirius asks, looking down.

Remus frowns. "You know everything about me, so if we stop being friends…." He trails off and grins. "I'll have to kill you because so help me, you are taking it to the grave."

Sirius laughs. "Okay. Well. I suppose we can- you know- not be so secretive anymore."

Remus laughs in relief. "Okay."

Sirius pauses, then looks at Remus hopefully. "But what about right now?

Remus raises his eyebrows. "No need to waste a perfectly good bathroom."

Sirius grins, and then they're kissing again, fast and furious, hands in each other's hair, teeth biting lips, tongues dancing, soft moans escaping parted mouths; until Remus' mind is cloudy and Sirius is grinning deliriously.

There's a pounding on the door- "Oi! Open up! Professor, the door is locked!"- and they spring apart, startled.

"Shit," Remus mutters, paling. "This looks bad."

Sirius rolls his eyes at him and strides over to open the door. "Hey," he says huskily. "Sorry about that."

"Why was it locked?" the boy asks suspiciously.

Sirius winks at him and jerks his head towards Remus. "We got a little…carried away," he says, raising his eyebrows suggestively. He saunters out of the bathroom, and a crimson Remus follows, leaving the boy standing there in blank shock.

"Sirius," Remus hisses once they're a safe distance from the bathroom. "What was that?"

Sirius grins at him. "Thought you wanted to be more open about this." He waves his hand vaguely. "That was me being open."

Remus laughs. "Well. That was…good. Okay. Well. If we're going to be that…open….we should probably tell Peter. I don't think he knows."

Sirius makes a face. "Right. Probably. Alright, let's go and get this over with."

"It's not going to be that bad," Remus is saying, as they walk into the common room.

Sirius snorts- "It's Peter"- and then spots James lurking around Lily. "Oi, Prongs!"

James sighs, but comes over to them. "I was just about to speak to her," he protests.

Sirius waves his hand impatiently. "We're telling Pete. About Remus and….and me. You know. Where is he?"

James' sulky look is immediately replaced with glee. "Really? You're not keeping it secret anymore? Nice!" He smacks both of them on the back and then scans the common room. "Wormy's over there." He smirks and shouts out, "Peter! Get your arse over here!"

Peter scampers over to them. "What's going on?"

Remus gestures at an empty couch. "Sit down."

Peter sits down nervously, and Remus sits on the chair across from him. James plops down on the couch next to Peter, but Sirius stands, rocking back and forth on his heels.

Remus looks at him, but it doesn't appear that he's going to speak, so Remus clears his throat. "Well. Peter. Listen. Sirius and I….we're friends, you know. But lately, we've kind of been more than…friends."

"I thought Sirius and James were best mates," Peter says, wrinkling his brow in confusion.

Remus sighs. "Yes, but I'm talking about…more than that."

"You're super best mates?" Peter asks, biting his lip.

Sirius groans and climbs on top of Remus, pulling him into a deep kiss. After several long moments, James clears his throat loudly and Sirius pulls away, looking flushed. Remus blinks several times and tries to wipe the stupid grin off his face before turning to Peter, who looks shell-shocked. "You see?"

Peter opens and closes his mouth several times before turning to James. "Did you know about this?"

James smiles smugly. "Did I know about this…Peter, I was the one who is _responsible_ for this."

"You are not," Sirius protests.

James laughs. "I am and you know it, Pads. Now Wormtail, close your mouth. It's not attractive."

Remus looks at Peter, who has closed his mouth with obvious effort. "You okay, Pete?"

"Fine," Peter says, blinking rapidly. "No, really, Remus. I'm fine. That's…that's great. Really, guys. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, mate!" Sirius says, grinning at him. "Now, I think this shock value thing has some pretty clear benefits. Remus, let's go inform more people."

Remus raises his eyebrows. "Who?"

Sirius thinks for a second and then grins wickedly. "Let's go inform Mrs. Norris."

"A cat?" Remus asks blankly.

"No, not just a cat," Sirius explains. "Mrs. Norris. Can you imagine her face?"

"She's a _cat_," Remus protests, but Sirius shoots him a grin and he stands up. "Well, let's go, then."

They practically run out of the common room and Peter turns to James. "_Remus_ and _Sirius_ are snogging in front of Mrs. Norris. Am I the only one who finds this odd?"

James snorts, pulling out the Marauders Map. "Nah, they're both freaks, we knew that already. I tell you, they're asking for detention, you know Filch hates people snogging in public… Oh. Doesn't look like they waited to find Mrs. Norris."

Peter yanks the Map out of James' hands. "Let me see….Oh. It's like they're _one dot_ on this Map. Merlin."

James takes the Map back. "Look, Mrs. Norris found them."

Peter looks concerned. "Do you think they'll get in trouble?"

James snorts. "If they do, then they'll be in detention. Together. In a locked room. Alone."

He waits until Peter gasps with understanding. "Oh!"

James nods smugly. "And they'll love it."


	11. November

**Author's Note: **Sorry for stopping with the daily updates! I've been busy with exams :X Hope this chapter makes up for it though :) The prompts were food and the quote "Can you imagine if I was deranged?" One more chapter... :( Anyway, review please!

* * *

_November_

"Remus!" James practically shrieks, running over to where Sirius and Remus are entangled on the couch. "Sirius!"

Sirius, leaning against Remus' side, opens his eyes. "What?" he asks, somewhat groggily.

"Wake Remus up," James demands.

Sirius rolls his eyes but nudges Remus, whose eyes flutter open. "What?"

"James has something to tell us, apparently," Sirius says, stifling a yawn. "It better be good, Prongs."

James grins. "Lily agreed to go out with me."

"Really?" Sirius asks, raising his eyebrows. "Did you slip something in her pumpkin juice?"

Remus elbows him. "No, that's really great, James. You're going to the next Hogsmeade weekend? The Three Broomsticks?"

"No, Madam Puddifoot's," James says, ignoring Sirius' snicker. "And you're coming with us!"

"I am?" Remus asks blankly. "James, wouldn't I be kind of in the way?"

"Not just you," James says impatiently. "You and Sirius. It's a double date!"

"No," Sirius says flatly. "That place is horrid. One of the many advantages of being with a bloke instead of a bird is that I don't have to pretend to enjoy Puddifoot's."

James runs his fingers through his hair, looking frazzled. "Okay, well, here's the thing. I kind of told Lily that you two wanted to go there for the Hogsmeade weekend as, you know, a date."

"But we don't," Remus interjects, frowning in confusion.

"Yes, but I told her you did, and I also told her that you were kind of afraid to go by yourself. Insecure, if you will," James finishes, grinning at them anxiously.

Remus groans and Sirius narrows his eyes. "Potter, why in Merlin's arse would you say that?"

James sighs. "Listen, Lily loves the two of you together. She told me (_Lily_ told _me!_) that she suspected that you two were poofs since second year. And when I told her that I was the one who brought you together-"

"You were _not_," Sirius interrupts.

"Yes, I was, and anyway, she was very impressed," James finishes, beaming. "So I asked her if she wanted to go with me, and she looked like she was going to decline my offer, so I hurriedly mentioned you guys."

"You," Sirius declares, "are an idiot. And no, I'm not going."

"What? Come on!" James pleads. "Remus, help a mate out?"

Remus sighs. "Sirius, it wouldn't be _that_ bad. I don't mind…"

"Well, I do," Sirius snaps. "I'm not going to that bloody place and acting like I'm too afraid to go out with you without James there. And a double date with Prongs and Evans sounds bad- I don't want to get caught in the cross fires, thanks."

James looks dangerously close to either punching Sirius or crying. "Lily's going to cancel on me if I don't show up with you two, she'll think I made it all up to sneak a date with her!"

"Well, you _did_," Sirius says unsympathetically. "Your fault."

"Sirius," James practically growls. "Come on. You owe me."

Remus decides to interject. "Pads. Let's just do this. We don't have to stay long, and besides, there are some benefits."

Sirius stares at him stonily. "What?"

"Well, having James owe us, for one," Remus says, gesturing at James, who is nodding and grinning madly. "And you know, I heard the bathrooms at Puddifoot's are _quite_ lovely."

Sirius raises an eyebrow. "How lovely?"

Remus leans forward and his lips find Sirius', like an old familiar dance, and their sloppy, passionate kisses last until James snickers. Sirius pulls back slightly. "Fine," he says, glaring at James. "But never again, Prongs."

James ruffles Sirius' hair and grins at Remus. "Of course not. Thanks a ton, I owe you both."

"Yeah, you do," Sirius mutters as James practically skips over to Lily. "Now, where were we?"

---

Sirius is already in a bad mood when they leave for Hogsmeade, and walks next to Remus with a grim expression. James and Lily are slightly ahead of them, and James is chatting animatedly, waving his hands wildly, and Lily is trying not to laugh, but not really succeeding.

"That's nice," Remus says, in an attempt to break the silence.

Sirius glances at him. "What is? The fact that James is acting like a prat, but it's okay because he's so in looooove with Lily." He snorts and rolls his eyes.

Remus is taken aback. "What's your problem?" he mutters.

Sirius shrugs. "Got a letter from my mum today. Said my disinheritance has been finalized."

"Oh," Remus says, frowning. "That's- I mean, it's awful, but you knew it was coming, right?"

"I guess," Sirius says. "Just the letters- they always piss me off."

"What'd this one say?" Remus asks. "You know they're complete crap, right?"

"She said that I just pissed away my entire future," Sirius says, glowering. "Said that without money and the Black family name, I was nothing. Said that I wouldn't find a job or even marry because no one could love a disowned Black with not a Knut to his name. Same old rubbish. Stupid, really."

"That's not true," Remus blurts, defensive on Sirius' behalf. "_I _love you."

Sirius stops walking for a second, and Remus remembers that they haven't yet said those words, and he almost wishes he could take them back, but they linger in between them. Sirius blinks and nods jerkily and mutters something noncommittal. "Probably should…catch up with Prongs," he says awkwardly, and runs up ahead.

Remus follows, inwardly cursing his stupidity, and finds himself dreading this sure-to-be-a-failure, blasted double-date.

--

They're crammed into a booth, Sirius and James on one side, Remus and Lily on the other, at the tea shop.

James looks up at the cupids above them. "Wonder why they're still here," he muses. "S'not Valentine's Day. They look deranged."

Lily sniffs. "I like them."

James looks horrified and gives Sirius a pleading look. Sirius leans forward and grins. "Can you imagine if I was deranged?"

Lily snorts in laughter, and James grins gratefully. "Such a stretch of the imagination…"

"Shut up, Potter," Sirius retorts, but he's smirking, and his eyes wander to Remus' out of habit. Then he blinks, and quickly looks away.

Remus bites his lip. "What's the food like here?" he asks, in a too-hearty voice.

James looks at him curiously, but shrugs. "Dunno. Haven't had it. Lily, have you?"

Lily nods. "It's quite good. Nothing _substantial_, but good for a light meal." She looks at James and gives him a half-smile. "Sorry."

James laughs. "Fine with me. I'm not the one that eats like a hippogriff, that's Sirius here."

"Hey!" Sirius protests. The table dissolves into laughter, except for Remus, who feels awkward and out-of-place.

"Excuse me," he mutters, getting up and walking quickly to the bathroom.

He's splashing water on his face in an attempt to relax when the door slams open and Sirius is standing there.

"Oh," Remus says, looking away.

"Remus," Sirius begins, but Remus cuts him off.

"Hold on, I don't know why I'm the one being made to feel like I did something wrong, I just said _one thing_ and maybe it was too soon but really, I-"

"You know how I get when my family is involved, I'm a mess, I'm sorry, and-"

"-should have realized you were treating this just as casually as you do with your birds-"

"-to freak out, just never had anyone say that to me, for the longest time, I didn't believe in love, it was hard to with my family screaming I was unlovable at every opportunity and I saw-"

"-what you say in relationships, and I _thought_ we were in a relationship, sorry, my mistake, should have known that-"

"-but yeah, I love you too, okay?"

"-really just unbelievable and insulting, and I feel right pathetic, but you just have that effect on me, don't you?"

"I said I bloody love you, what more do you want?" Sirius explodes.

Remus blinks. "You…you do?"

Sirius spreads his arms out and jerks his head. "Guess I do."

And suddenly they're lunging at each other, and Sirius is snogging him with hard, sharp intakes of breath, and pushes Remus against the sink, and digs his nails into Remus' chest, and it all makes Remus' mind fog over completely. He growls, and Sirius bites his lip, and Remus feels as if every nerve in his body is on fire.

"Nice bathroom," Sirius pants, his tongue darting out against Remus' lips.

"Shut up," Remus orders, kissing him harder.

Sirius leans back, grinning at him tantalizingly. "I love you, Moony," he teases.

Remus grins. "Love you too, Pads."

And then Sirius is kissing him again, all sweaty lust and teenage love and incredible electricity.


	12. December

**Author's Note: **Aww, last chapter! ): I hope you enjoy it! It's pretty long, haha. Prompts were lights and"Remember, as far as anyone else knows, we're a nice, normal family." Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it!! :)

* * *

_December_

It's been Christmas break for _five whole days_, and Remus hasn't seen Sirius at all, and he thinks he's going through withdrawals. They've been exchanging letters, but Sirius is with James, and Remus is stuck at home with his overly-protective mother and his withdrawn father.

Remus is sitting at the kitchen table, glumly eating an apple, when an owl taps on the window. Remus' heart leaps (rather pathetically, he thinks irritably), and he quickly opens the window and takes the letter from the owl. He opens it and begins to read:

_Dear Moony,_

_Well, you sounded right depressed in your last letter. So James and I, being the fabulous best mates we are, devised a fabulous plan to cheer you up. And then I came up with my own plan for you. Ready? Here's mine. Okay. Letter sex! I read about how Muggles do this weird thing called phone sex, but since I don't know where a phone is or what I'd do if I saw one, I think letters would work great, don't you? Okay, so. "I wink at you suggestively." Then you continue with something that you do in your next letter and so on!"_

At this point, the letter is splattered with ink spots and is crinkled, suggesting a brief struggle.

"_**Moony, this is Prongs. If you engage in this so-called "letter sex" with Pads, I will be forced to gouge my eyes out with Wormy's tail. I don't think you understand that Sirius leaves his mail lying around in random places, and while I've put up a brave front on unsuspectingly seeing things like you expressing your love for Mssr. Black, here, I draw the line at seeing you winking suggestively or doing anything of the sort! Also, I will of course demand to see your next letter, as it will pertain to the fabulous plan Sirius and I came up with (that he has yet to tell you since he's do busy winking suggestively…git), so NO LETTER SEX. That is all.**_

_Merlin, James is bitter, because you write me all the time and a certain red-haired someone has neglected to write back after THREE WHOLE LETTERS, PRONGS. THAT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE SHE IS JUST BUSY, IT SOUNDS LIKE SHE IS IGNORING YO- Ow. Moony, James is abusing me. You should come put an end to this._

_OH. Speaking of which! Let me tell you the plan! What are you doing for New Year's Eve? I'll tell you what you're doing. You're dragging your parents to the Potters'! Just as Peter shall be doing, once we inform him, that is. Marauders' New Years! The Potters will be hosting and they're chuffed, trust me. In fact, it was their idea because James said you sounded like you were miserable at home (don't blame me that he read your letters. I can't help it that he's a nosy git.) and they were all concerned. You're like Sirius part two, heh heh heh. _

_Well, tell your parents and get permission and write back ASAP. And don't listen to James about the letter sex, he needs to learn how to keep his nose out of our business anyway, he's starting to resemble Snivillous……………..__**I AM NOT. YOU LEAVE THEM OUT, IT'S HARDLY MY FAU-…**__……too much protesting, eh? _

_Anyway, love you, miss you, hope to see you soooooon! _

_Pads xx_

_--  
_

Remus, still laughing, puts down the letter and walks into the living room, where his mum is sitting on the couch, engrossed in a Wizarding soap opera.

"Mum?"

His mother clucks her tongue sympathetically as the witch on the television wails, and looks up. "Yes, dear? Would you like to watch this with me?"

"No," Remus says impatiently. "Listen, what are we doing for New Year's Eve?"

"I was thinking I could make a nice roast," Mrs. Lupin says distractedly.

"Mum!" Remus says, making a face. "I don't want a _roast_, I have a better idea?"

"Oh, Cynthia, no, honey. I always say, if he sleeps with your sister, he's no good! Honestly, _Polyjuice_ _Potion_," Mrs. Lupin says, shaking her head in disgust. She looks at Remus. "What, darling?"

"I said I have a better idea," Remus says loudly, trying to drown out the soap opera.

Mrs. Lupin frowns. "Well, no need to shout, dear. Let's hear it."

"You remember the Potters? My mate's James' family?"

Mrs. Lupin casts a longing glance towards the television. "Yes, of course. Nice couple. Their son seems charming."

"Yes, well, he has invited us all to his house for New Year's Eve. And our other friends, Peter and Sirius, will be there, and Peter's parents, probably," Remus adds, skipping over the fact that he and Sirius were a little bit more than _friends._

Mrs. Lupin sighs. "Well, dear, I think a nice, quiet New Year's at home might be…"

"Mum," Remus interrupts, slightly panicked. "Please, I miss my friends so much, can we just spend a few hours there?"

Mrs. Lupin looks at the television again and then nods. "Fine, dear. I'll talk to your father about it. I would like to meet your little friends again."

Remus hides a grimace. "Great, thanks Mum." He leaves her to her soap, and races back to the kitchen, where he grabs a sheet of paper and begins to write.

**Dear Sirius (and James too, I suppose),**

**My mum said yes!! I'll see you on New Year's Eve, then. Can't wait.**

**Honestly, Sirius, I don't think letter sex exists, and I think there's a reason for that. I don't want to be responsible for Prongs being eye-less and Wormtail having a disgusting tail, so I'll ignore your suggestive wink.**

**Maybe you can wink at me again on New Year's! Since I'll be with you and all! **

**See you in ten days, love you,**

**Remus.**

**--**

Ten days later, Remus is standing on the Potters' doorstep with his parents. His mother, clutching a steaming casserole, had rejected the Floo invitation, for a reason Remus couldn't understand, but earned a nod from his Muggleborn father, who was still uncomfortable with magic outside of a wand.

"Remember," Remus says sternly, hesitating before knocking. "As far as anyone else knows, we're a nice, normal family."

Mrs. Lupin frowns. "I don't know what you are implying, dear, but I'm certain I don't like it."

"Mum," Remus says patiently. "I just think it would be better if you, er, didn't fuss too much over my friends, or me for that matter, I'll be perfectly fine. And Dad, er…" He looks at his father and sighs. "Well, just try to have a good time."

"Honestly, Remus, this is silly," Mrs. Lupin says briskly, reaching over his shoulder and tapping sharply on the door. "This will be perfectly fine, and you ought not to worry about us, so much as yourself, I hardly think that-"

The door swings open and Remus suddenly can't breathe, due to a large force that has been hurled upon him. "Sirius," he gasps. "Can't breathe."

Sirius draws back from his bear hug and grins at Remus. "Miss me?"

Remus looks hastily at his parents. "Er, yeah. Mum, Dad, this is Sirius, my _friend_. He's a good _friend_ of mine," Remus stresses, throwing Sirius a pleading look. "Yes, Sirius here is a wonderful _friend._"

Sirius looks confused but steps back from Remus and nods politely at Remus' parents. "Sirius Black," he says, shaking their hands firmly. "Pleased to meet you. Happy New Year's Eve."

"Nice to meet you too," Mrs. Lupin says warmly. "Any friend of Remus' is a friend of ours'."

"Yes," Remus says loudly. "Sirius is indeed a _friend_ we all should have in our lives…as a _friend _of course."

Sirius shoots Remus an annoyed look, as Mrs. Lupin chuckles. "Well, Sirius, is your family already here?"

Sirius' eyes, almost imperceptibly, tighten. "No ma'am, they won't be here today," he says, seemingly unconcerned.

"Oh, why not?" Mrs. Lupin asks, her brow wrinkling in concern.

Before Remus can say anything, James strolls into the foyer. "Sorry for keeping you waiting," he says casually, grinning at Sirius. "Just helping my parents with some last-minute cooking. And I thought I'd give Sirius and Remus a few minutes to reconnect; they're such good _friends!"_ He smirks at Remus, who blushes. Sirius rolls his eyes.

James' parents quickly come out of the kitchen and usher Remus and his family into the kitchen, talking animatedly. Mrs. Potter has pressed a cup of tea in his parents' hands and they've all sat down when a bell rings.

James leaps up. "That'll be the Pettigrews. At the Floo."

They all rush to the living room to greet Peter and his parents, but Sirius grabs Remus' arm.

Remus looks at him. "What? We need to go say hi to Pete, this is rude."

"No," Sirius says slowly. "I think that pretending that we're just _friends_ to your parents is a bit ruder. Or are you even pretending?"

Remus makes a sound of impatience. "Of course I was pretending. Relax, Pads, they just don't know about me being gay yet. I was waiting for the perfect time, which is not now. So please, I'm sorry, just-"

Sirius' shoulders slump, as if in relief and he smiles. "Don't worry about it. But am I really expected to stay away from you? Act like I would with _James _or _Peter_?" He makes a puppy dog face, and Remus laughs.

"We _are_ experts at hiding in bathrooms," he points out.

Sirius' eyes light up. "Right you are. In fact, we _are_ alone right now…."

Remus takes a step closer to him. "And Mrs. Pettigrew talks an _awfully _lot."

"And Peter would understand," Sirius says, his eyes darkening with desire and flicking to Remus' lips.

"So really," Remus says, standing tantalizingly close to Sirius. "Really, there's no reason why we shouldn't…"

Sirius kisses him, then, sighing softly in pleasure as his lips crash against Remus' and their tongues meet. Remus has just raised a hand to Sirius' hair when James walks in.

"They're coming in," he says loudly.

Sirius and Remus spring apart. Peter walks in, grinning at them madly, followed by the three sets of parents.

"Hey, Pete, good to see you," Remus says, grinning, his heart still pounding.

"Yeah, good to see you," Sirius echoes distractedly. He glances at Remus.

James snorts and rolls his eyes. He mouths something to Sirius, who visibly perks up and gives Remus another intense look. "I'm going upstairs," he announces, winking at Remus, and quickly leaves the room.

Remus pauses for a moment, and then, after a glare from both James and Peter, excuses himself as well. He walks upstairs, looking around. "Sirius?" he hisses. All of a sudden, a hand darts out and grabs Remus, pulling him into a dark, cramped space. Remus tumbles in and the door slams shut. "Sirius?"

"No, it's the resident ghoul," Sirius cracks. Remus can see the flash of his teeth in the darkness as he grins. "Isn't this genius?"

"Where are we?" Remus asks, frowning slightly. "And why are the lights off?"

"Closet," Sirius answers impatiently. "And so we're not discovered. Any more questions?"

"Yeah," Remus whispers. "When are you going to shut up and snog me?"

Sirius chuckles softly and they fumble in the darkness until Remus is practically sitting in Sirius' lap, and Sirius' hands are entangled in Remus' hair, and Remus' hands are skimming across Sirius' chest, and they're throwing all the passion and lust that comes from _fifteen days apart_ into their heavy kisses with their tongues moving tantalizingly inside each other's mouth and their lips molding perfectly together.

Sirius moans and Remus quickly shushes him by covering his mouth with his own. Sirius laughs and bites at Remus' lips. Before Remus can do anything besides growling low in his throat, his eyes dancing, there is the sound of rapidly approaching voices and the door swings open and the light shines into the closet.

There is an awkward pause, as the Pettigrews and the Potters avert their eyes, James and Peter exchange guilty looks, and the Lupins gape. Sirius and Remus quickly separate and there's a moment in which they blink confusedly at each other, before everyone starts talking at once.

"Mum, Mum please, I'm sorry. Dad, listen, I was going to tell you but-"

"Sorry, Mrs. Potter."

"Mates, I'm really sorry, I tried to avert their attention-"

"I even fell down the stairs in an attempt to distract them!"

"Sirius, please, there's nothing to be sorry about, and I thought I told you to call me Ellen."

"Remus, I don't understand, I-"

"In my day, we certainly saved all this for the bedroom, not a closet in someone else's home! Pete, I hope I raised you to not skulk around in closets."

"Right, thanks Ellen."

"Dad, _please_."

"Mum, I'm gay, okay? And Sirius and I- well, Mum, we love each other, so it's okay, and please don't be mad at me."

"Nobody's mad at you, son, but I think we'd have liked to find out a different way."

"I just don't believe this, Remus!"

"Well, Mrs. Lupin, think of it this way- at least you didn't find out that Remus is secretly a vampire werewolf."

"Shut up, Prongs."

"Yeah, James, shut up. Mum, I'm _sorry_ I didn't tell you. Do you hate me now?"

The last is said with a noticeable quiver in the voice, and the group falls silent, waiting for the answer.

Mrs. Lupin scoffs. "Don't be ridiculous, of course I don't hate you." Remus falls into her arms, and Mr. Lupin pats them both on the back.

Mrs. Pettigrew sighs. "Oh, it's just like the soaps I love!"

Mrs. Lupin straightens up. "Oh, I love those! Can you believe Cynthia?"

The adults begin to drift downstairs, talking animatedly about the latest scandal of the soap opera. Mrs. Lupin pauses and kisses Remus' head. "I love you, dear. But next time, you tell me and stop the silliness. And really, stay out of other people's closets, darling, it's terribly impolite."

"Yes Mum," Remus says, grinning. She pats his head, and heads downstairs.

James winces. "Sorry."

"No, that was good," Remus says happily.

Sirius sighs until James rolls his eyes and drags Peter to his room to admire the Quidditch book he got for Christmas. Once they're gone, Sirius grins. "Where were we?"

"Right about here," Remus says, as they tumble back into the closet, turning off the lights and meeting each other with messy kisses and grabbing hands.

"Would you have ever thought," Remus pants, as Sirius' tongue trails across his neck and ends up by his ear, punctuated by a slight nip of Remus' earlobe, "this time last year, that in a year, we'd be snogging in James' closet?"

"It's been a hell of a year," Sirius agrees, gasping slightly as Remus licks his collarbone.

Remus laughs softly. "Love you."

"Love you too," Sirius says, before they sink into each other and there's no room for talking, just kissing and grabbing and fireworks and love.

* * *

_in five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_

_how do you measure a year in the life?_

_how about love?_

_how about love?_

_how about love?_

_measure in love._

_-"Seasons of Love"_

**fin.**


End file.
